Pokemon Saga
by shadowsrisen
Summary: AU What would happen if things worked out a little differently for Ash? This is my version on how Pokemon should have went. No pairings at the moment.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Every Story has its Beginning

A/N

**Hello everyone, my name is Shadowsrisen and this is my first time ever writing fanfiction. So please forgive me if you see any errors in this chapter. I would appreciate any type of advice, criticism, or praise for this fanfic. I always wanted to write a Pokemon fanfic. This is more of an AU and I have made the character older as well. So please enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

A little, black haired boy around the age of 5 was holding his mother's hand.

The movers were moving stuff out of a big truck.

He and his mother were moving into their new home in a place called Pallet Town. He did not know why he was moving but he liked the idea of a new adventure.

"Ash, it's time for you to say good-bye to your grandpa." his mother, Delia, spoke softly. She led him to a towering man that was watching the movers put everything out of the truck.

The man had dark black hair with his signature white sailor cap, with a long black vest. "Oh," the man said as he turned to face Ash and Delia, "how do you like your new home?"

The house was a simple house that looked just like the others in the town. Despite this, Ash liked the feeling of this peaceful place he would soon call home.

The man glanced at his watch. "It looks like I have to head back soon," he said, "I will try to visit as much as I can."

He proceeds to turn to Ash and bends his knees to get to Ash's eyelevel. "Before I go, I want to give this to you," he said.

In his hand was a red and white Pokeball. The man unleashes the Pokemon out of the Pokeball. Out of the Pokeball came an orange pokemon with a large head and jaws as well as a white underside. It also had short stubby legs along with twinkles in its eyes.

"This pokemon is called a Trapinch, it is the lower form of one of my most beloved Pokemon," the man stated. "I hope that you will treat it well and maybe one day you will follow my footsteps and become a Pokemon trainer," he says as he hands over the Pokemon and Pokeball to Ash.

As the man was about to leave on his Salamance, Ash ran up to the man and said excitingly, "Thank you grandpa, one day me and my Pokemon are going to go on a journey and we are going to beat you in a Pokemon battle."

The man face perked up and he chuckled. "Haha, well kid it's a promise then," he responded while holding out his pinkie finger. "Promise," Ash said as he held out his own pinkie.

It's has been 11 years since Ash has made that promise with his grandpa. The once little boy has grown into a fine teenager. Now at 16, Ash is ready for the start of his Pokemon journey.

Ash was watching the semi-finals of the Indigo League between a Gengar and Nidorino when his mom called out to him.

"Ash, you should get to bed because Prof. Oak said he wanted to see you early tomorrow," his mom shouted from the kitchen. "Ok mom," he shouted back.

As much as Ash wanted to continue watching the match, he knew better to listen to his mother. After all, he was thankful to his mom for taking care of him for most of his life.

She had to quit her old job as a host of a cooking show to take care of him. She didn't seem to mind, though, as she seemed to enjoy the peaceful life in Pallet Town.

As he got ready to get into bed, a pokemon jumped on top of him. His Trapinch that he got from his grandpa was now lying on top of him.

He grabbed the Ant Pit Pokemon and holstered him up into the air. "Are you ready for our adventure tomorrow Tropic?" he asked the Pokemon. Ash had named the Trapinch he received Tropic.

It replied with a simple, "Inch, Inch."

After a few minutes of conversing with his Pokemon, Ash fell asleep and dreamt of an exciting tomorrow.

Ash woke up at a quarter until 6 to get ready. After putting on his clothes and waking up Tropic, Ash began heading off to Prof. Oak's laboratory.

Ash stopped and he could feel the salty ocean breeze sweep the grassy plains of Pallet Town. He resumed walking until he arrived at Prof. Oak laboratory at 6 on the dot.

At the push of the doorbell, Prof. Oak was there to greet him. Prof. Oak was a leading figure in Pokemon research and inventor of the Pokedex.

"Good morning, Ash," Prof. Oak greeted Ash. "Good morning, Prof. Oak," Ash simply replied back with a smile. Trapinch went to rub the Prof. Oak on his legs.

"Ah, Good Morning to you too, Tropic," Prof. Oak said as he went to pick up Tropic up. As Ash and Prof. Oak went into the building, Ash noticed there were some people already there.

It was an old man and a girl around his age. He had never seen these people before in Pallet so they must have been people from out of town.

The old man, who had brown hair and brown eyes, was wearing a black suit and was holding a cane for balance. This man seemed like a person of high class.

On the other hand, the girl was wearing a white hat that looked like a Premier Ball, a blue top shirt, with a red skirt. She had blue knee socks and had her bag on her shoulder. Her long brown hair and her hazel eyes made her seem somewhat gentle.

BAM! The door that Ash had previously went through swung open. There stood a panting Gary Oak, the Professor's grandson.

Gary Oak was around Ash's height but he had light brown spiky hair. He had on a black collar shirt and some purple cargo pants. Gary Oak used to be Ash's best friend, but Gary started being mean to Ash, so then he and Ash had turn into enemies.

*Pant**Pant* "Gramps, you should have woke me up too if you were heading to the lab," he said while trying to catch his breath. He glanced around the room when his eyes met Ash's. "If it isn't Ashy-boy, what in the world are you doing here?"

Before Ash can respond back, Prof. Oak intervened. "Gary, it is your own responsibility to wake yourself and show manners to our guests," The Prof. spoke harshly. Gary then noticed the old man and girl sitting on the couch.

"Hoho, it is quite alright Prof. Oak, do not mind me and my daughter," the man chuckled. "I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, Mr. Koichi," Prof. Oak said. Gary again interrupted the men talking.

"So gramps, why did you want me to meet you so early?" Gary asked. Prof. Oak smiled and then motioned us to follow him into a room. In the room, there was a large machine in the left corner and a table in the middle with three Pokeballs on it.

"Inside these three pokeballs, there are rare pokemon that have just hatched." Prof. Oak stated. "I want you three to go on a journey with these pokemon along with my Pokedex to collect data for me," Prof. continued. He then hand us red Pokedex and begins to explain its functions.

"These Pokedex will record data on any Pokemon you may encounter or capture." Prof. Oak explained. It was hard to image these hand sized objects can record data but if Prof. Oak made it then anything is possible.

"The reason I want you three to go for me is because I, myself, am too old and I want you three go on a journey just to enjoy life," Prof. Oak said with a bright smile. "Now since Leaf was here first, she gets the first choice of which Pokemon she wants," Prof. Oak stated.

So it seems that the girl's name was Leaf. Ash was going to say something but he was interrupted by none other than Gary Oak. "Wait a minute gramps, so does that mean I have to get last choice?" Gary questioned his gramps.

"Yes Gary, that mean you get the pokemon that was chosen last and you have no right to argue since you were here last." Prof. Oak said so that there will be no chance for an argument.

Then a sound came from the table. Leaf had just unleashed one of the pokeballs.

Out of the Pokeball came a green pokemon with a bulb on his back. It was on all fours and had these huge red eyes. "Bulba, Bulbasaur," it announced. "This Pokemon is called a Bulbasaur, a grass type Pokemon," Professor Oak explained.

"I will choose this one Prof. Oak," Leaf said. It was the first time I had heard her talk.

"Are you sure you want this one without even looking at the others?" Prof. Oak asked. "Yes, thank you Prof. Oak, but I choose this Pokemon," Leaf reassured him. As though he was defeated, Prof. Oak just sighed and went over to register her new Pokemon.

"Congratulations on your first Pokemon," Ash said to Leaf. Leaf turned around and faced Ash. "You can call me Leaf and thank you umm..." she paused. "Ash," he said "my name is Ash Ketchum. "Well thank you Ash and I hope you the best on your journey," she replied with a smile.

Despite the smile, Ash thought to himself that Leaf's smile seemed a little too natural. As he pondered the thought, Prof. Oak finished with the registration. "Ah, thank you Prof. Oak and I will leave to take my leave," she said with another smile.

Her father said the same and the two walked out of the laboratory. Now it was Ash's turn to choose his Pokemon. Ash went up and unleashed the remaining two Pokemon.

Out of the Pokeballs, came a two legged orange-red lizard with a tail that had a flame at the end and a two legged blue turtle. "Char-Charmander," the red one said while the blue one responded with "Squirt-Squirtle."

"The red Pokemon is called a Charmander, a fire type Pokemon while the other one is a Squirtle, a water type Pokemon," Prof. Oak explained.

Tropic, who was previously asleep on the couch, went up to the two pokemon. Tropic seemed to like talking, if you can call it that, to the Charmander more than the Squirtle.

It seems that Ash has found his starter Pokemon. "Prof. Oak, I would like to have the Charmander as my starter." Ash said confidently. "I will call you hmm… how about Blaze?" Ash asked the Charmander.

The Charmander responded by jumping up in the air and smiling. "Well that means the better and stronger Squirtle is mines then." Gary said.

While the boys were arguing which pokemon was stronger, Prof. Oak went and registered the two pokemon. As soon as he was done, Gary went and grabbed the Pokedex from Prof. Oak and ran towards the door.

"Smell ya later, Gramps and loser," he said. "I'm going to become a Pokemon master," he said as he ran out of the laboratory.

"Well here are your things Ash," Prof. Oak said before continuing "and good luck on your journey." "Thank you Prof. Oak," Ash replied.

This was the start of a journey that will take Ash around the region and see new sights on his way to become Pokemon Master!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Onward towards Your Dream

**A/N**

**I would like to thank everyone for the reviews so far. First I want to answer some of the questions that I received so far. The reason why Tropic is a Trapinch and not a Vibrava is because Trapinch needs to be at a high level before it can evolve. Naturally if Ash is just around the Pallet Town area he wouldn't become that much stronger. I don't intend for Ash to be a dragon trainer, it just so happens that he has those two Pokemon. **

**Regarding the pairings, even though I like Cynthia I will not choose her because there are already a lot of AshxCynthia. I am leaning towards either an AshxSabrina or an AshxClair pairing. This could change, however, as I progress my story. Ok, I am done talking so please enjoy chapter 2 of my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

After talking with Prof. Oak for some advice, Ash headed home with Tropic and Blaze to tell his mom that he was going on a journey for Prof. Oak. He did not know how she was going to react to him leaving.

As he got near his home, he could see his mother watering the garden. She turned around to see what the source of footsteps was.

"Hi honey, how was your talk with Prof. Oak?" she asked. "Well he wants me to go on a Pokemon journey for him to collect data," Ash replied.

"Oh," she replied back. Ash was hoped that she would take this well. "I know already, he asked me if I would let you go on a journey for him yesterday," she said.

Ash stood there dumbfounded. All of this time he was wondering whether if his mom would be okay or not, she already knew! "I have packed everything you might need into your backpack already," she said while pointing to his backpack on the porch.

"Thank you mom," he said while hugging his mother. "I want you to go on this adventure but you have to call me at least once a week," she said as she held back her tears. "I will mom, I promise," Ash assured her.

Delia then bent down to Ash's two Pokemon. "Now I want you two to protect my little Ashy for me, okay?" she asked Tropic and Blaze. They replied with an earnest "Char" and "Inch".

While his two Pokemon were talking to his mom, Ash went to pick up his backpack. He was already ready to go. "DON'T FORGET TO CHANGE YOUR UNDIES SWEETIE," she shouted as he was leaving.

"MOM, STOP EMBARRASING ME!" he shouted back as he and his two Pokemon ran out of town. Delia watched as her once little boy grew into a fine young man.

* * *

After recalling, Tropic and Blaze into their Pokeballs, Ash began exploring route 1. The route was a short walk into Viridian City. He had walked this route plenty of times with Tropic.

He wanted to hurry to Viridian to buy some Pokeballs at the PokeMart. He began to quicken his pace until he saw a Rattata. He thought to himself that this would be a good opportunity to see how Blaze and the Pokedex worked.

Ash pointed the Pokedex to the Rattata. A voice then spoke. "Rattata, the mouse Pokemon, is known for its long and sharp fangs that it uses to gnaw things with," Dexter said. "No other information is available," he continued.

Ash then released Blaze and pointed the Pokedex at it. "Charmander, the lizard Pokemon, its flame on its tail signifies its life." Dexter said. "Known moves are: Growl, Scratch, and Dragon Dance.," Dexter said.

"Okay, Blaze begin with Dragon Dance and follow it up with Scratch," Ash commanded. As Blaze heard the commands, a blue light surrounded Blaze. Then with quickness, it scratched the Rattata before it can react.

The Rattata got up but it was clear that it would not last much longer. "Okay, Scratch one more time Blaze," Ash said. Blaze's claws glowed a bright light and he scratched the Rattata.

After the attack, the Rattata fainted on the spot. "Yosh, good job Blaze," Ash praised. Ash returned Blaze into his Pokeball and continued walking until he arrived at Viridian City. Ash walked to the PokeCenter to get Blaze healed. He then went over to the PokeMart to buy some Pokeballs.

* * *

As he walked out of the building, he saw two familiar faces. It was Gary and Leaf. He went over to see what the commotion was. "Hey, why won't you battle me?" Gary was asking Leaf.

Leaf just stood there and didn't reply. Gary then saw Ash at the corner of his eye. "If it isn't Ashy-boy, what do you want?" Gary asked. "Stop calling me that and I was seeing what the commotion was all about," Ash replied

"Well this girl here, won't battle me even though we are both trainers," Gary answered. The rule was that trainers must battle if their eyes meet but the rule was an unofficial one.

"She doesn't have to battle you if she doesn't want to Gary," Ash said. "Thank you, Ash for explaining to this annoying boy that I don't want to battle," Leaf said.

"Then why in the world are you even a Pokemon trainer?" Gary questioned. "That is none of your business," she replied as she walked towards the PokeCenter.

Gary Oak was fuming mad at Leaf and he needed to blow off some steam. "Fine, Ashy-Boy lets battle so I can beat you real quick," he said to Ash. Ash raised his eyebrows at this declaration.

"Sure, Gary we can battle but you are the one that is going to be on the losing end," Ash said confidently. Both trainers reached for their Pokeballs. "Go Blaze," Ash said while Gary released his Pidgey.

"Okay Blaze, start off like last time," Ash said to Blaze. Again blue light surrounded Blaze and Blaze took off. "Pidgey use Sand-Attack and quickly dodge the attack," Gary commanded.

At the command the Pidgey threw sand at Blaze but Blaze was already too close to Pidgey. With a strike of Blaze claw, Pidgey flew backwards.

"Pidgey quickly get up and deliver a Tackle," Gary said. Pidgey quickly recovered and launched itself at Blaze. "Blaze, dodge it," Ash said but his command was too slow. Pidgey plowed into Blaze's chest. Blaze was sent backwards.

"Okay Blaze another Dragon Dance but this time use Growl afterwards." Ash said "Don't let it Pidgey, deliver another Tackle," Gary responded. Pidgey flew towards the still Blaze. Blaze then unleashed a Growl.

Pidgey slightly flinched at the roar so the Tackle was not as effective. Blaze withstood the impact. "Okay Blaze finished it off with a Scratch," Ash commanded.

"Dodge…" Gary tried to speak but it was too late as Blaze's claw hit Pidgey. Pidgey fainted from the impact. "Return," Gary said while pointing his Pokeball towards Pidgey.

"Don't think you have won just yet Ash, my next Pokemon has type advantage over both of yours," Gary said. Gary was right, Ash thought but it doesn't mean Ash was going to lose, especially towards Gary. "I'll still win against you," Ash replied.

"Can you go on Blaze?" Ash asked Blaze. "Char," Blaze said. Despite its injuries, it looked anxious for its next opponent. "Okay go Squirtle!" Gary said. Out of the Pokeball came the blue turtle starter Pokemon.

"Okay Squirtle start with Aqua Ring and follow up with Bubble," Gray said quickly. "Blaze, go with Scratch" Ash said.

Ash knew that despite Blaze willingness to fight, it would not last very long against Squirtle. Blaze struck a blow on Squirtle before Squirtle unleashed countless bubble on Blaze. Blaze fainted from the attack.

"One down, one to go," Gary proclaimed. Blue light circled around the Squirtle. "Cool attack, don't you think?" Gary asked. "The attack called Aqua Ring slowly heals the caster so your little Scratch had little effect," Gary said.

"Go Tropic," Ash said. "Too shocked too even answer me Ashy-boy?" Gary questioned.

"Tropic, use Sand Tomb and throw some Mud-Slaps into the sandstorm," Ash commanded. Tropic unleashed a sandstorm around Squirtle. "Squirtle, use Bubbles to hit the Trapinch," Gary commanded.

Bubbles sprayed from Squirtle's mouth but each bubble was hit by a mud from Mud-Slap. One of the mud hit Squirtle, blinding its vision.

"Now use Bite onto Squirtle's tail," Ash said quickly. A cry of pain was heard from within the sandstorm. "Squirtle, spray Bubbles on your tail," Another cry of pain was heard from the sandstorm.

Then the sandstorm disbursed. It looked like Tropic had fainted and Squirtle was standing. "Yea, I knew that I would win," Gary said excitingly. "Not so fast Gary, Tropic now, use Faint Attack," Ash said.

On Ash's command, Tropic got up and struck an unsuspected Squirtle. Squirtle collapsed and fainted from the attack. "It looks like I'm the winner now Gary," Ash said with pride.

"What, but how did you plan that?" Gary asked dumbfounded. "Gary, you seemed to forget that Tropic and I have been together for a long time," Ash answered. "We know each other without even speaking," Ash continued.

Then a clapping sound can be heard from nearby. It was Leaf who was clapping. "Congratulations Ash, on your first victory," she said. "Thanks Leaf and it won't be my last," he replied.

"You better remember this Ketchum, next time I will win," Gary said as he ran towards the PokeCenter.

"Well I need to heal my Pokemon as well, see you around Leaf," Ash said. They wave their goodbyes as Ash headed towards the PokeCenter.

As his Pokemon were healing, Nurse Joy told him that the Viridian City gym was closed because the leader is not there. Ash then thought of his next course of action.

* * *

It was evening now and although he didn't want to explore Viridian Forest at night, he thought it was better to rest at Pewter City. After all he did have Blaze to ward off the bug Pokemon.

As Ash headed for Viridian Forest, the sky turned dark and it was getting hard for him to see. Ash released Blaze and Tropic from their Pokeball.

It was comforting having two Pokemon walk beside him Ash thought. Since it was nighttime, the only things in the forest was wild Pokemon and Ash.

Thanks to Blaze acting as a repellant, most bug Pokemon would stay away and the occasional Pokemon that would come were perfect practice for Blaze and Tropic.

Despite this, the trip was long and tiring due to the forest maze-like structure. It took a little over two hours for Ash to clear Viridian Forest.

After Ash located the city's PokeCenter, he went over to the counter to ask Nurse Joy for a room. "Sadly we are out of rooms for the night," she said much to Ash's dismay.

"I have a room where you can stay if you like?" a brown skinned teen asked. The brown skinned teen had dark brown spikey hair and wore an orange shirt with a green vest over it and tan pants.

"Thank you but I don't know really know you," replied Ash. "My name is Brock and it's my duty to help people in my town," said Brock.

"Well, I'll take you up on the offer then Brock and my name is Ash Ketchum," said Ash. "Okay, well you can follow me then Ash," said Brock.

After a bit of walking, Brock led Ash to a big building with a Pokeball in front. "Isn't this the Pokemon Gym?" asked Ash.

"Oh, I forgot to tell," he said. "I am this town Gym Leader," he answered.

* * *

**A/N**

**You might be wondering why does Blaze know Dragon Dance and why does Squirtle know Aqua Ring. The reason for this can be found in Chapter 1 where Prof. Oak said the Pokemon were just recently hatched. Those are the egg moves that they can learn.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Rocky Paths

**A/N**

**Despite the request to pick Pokemon, I a m sorry but I have most of the Pokemon c hosen already. Feel free to give sugge st ions for other things. Also, I have f org otten to mention this, but Blaze is a ma le Charmander while Tropic is a fem ale T rapinch. I was originally going to write past Mt. Moon, but I realized it would have been too long so Mt. Moon wil l be c overed in Chapter 4. Now please e njoy ch apter 3. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

_Flashback_

"Gramps why are we here?" asked a 10 yea r old Ash. Ash and his grandpa were exp l oring Meteor Falls in Hoenn.

"Ash, if you want to be a Pokemon Master then you has to do more than just train your Pokemon" his grandpa answered.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked innocently .

"You must study your surroundings and us e the environment to your advantage," h i s grandpa explained. "If you see an ar ea with a forest, you will most likely s ee Bug-type Pokemon," he said before con ti nuing, "What Pokemon do you expect to se e if you see lots of water?"

"Well if there is lots of water, there s hould be lots of Water-type Pokemon," A s h answered back.

"Exactly and if you know that there will be Water-type Pokemon, you should bring along either an Electric-type Pokemon o r Grass-type Pokemon," he stated.

"Water-type Pokemon are weak to those ty pes, right?" Ash asked.

"Correct, my boy," his grandpa said whil e he ruffled Ash's hair.

"But what does that have to do with us b eing here?" Ash inquired while fixing h i s hair.

"Let us take this for example," his gram ps answered as he picked up a pebble, " t his pebble may be insignificant, but y ou r Pokemon could trip over this pebble wh ile delivering an attack."

"Still, it is not like my Pokemon will t rip on," Ash doubted his grandpa's word s .

"Ash it is not that your Pokemon will tr ip on it, it is the fact it can and you as the trainer must account for that," h is grandpa said convincingly. "Always re member that it is your fault when you lo se not your Pokemon's fault.

_End Flashback_

* * *

Ash awakened by the morning sun rays tha t came through the window. He was stayi n g in a room that Brock had provided at t he Pokemon Gym.

Ash got dressed and headed outside for s ome fresh air. He released both Tropic a nd Blaze and they went on a light jog ar ound the town. The city looked just l ike Pallet Town except for the fact ther e w as a Pokemon Gym and another big bui ldin g.

Ash read the sign in front of the big bu ilding while Tropic and Blaze were raci n g each other. It read "Pokemon Museum of Science." Sadly, it was still closed so Ash couldn't enter the building. He t he n recalled his two Pokemon into their Po keballs after Blaze had beat Tropic in t he race.

When he arrived back at the gym, Brock w as waiting for him with a bottle of wat e r in his hand. "So what do you think o f this city? Brock asked.

"It's a nice city just like my town," As h replied while chugging the water.

"I didn't get to ask this yesterday, but are you a Pokemon trainer?" Brock asked .

"Yeah, and I was hoping I can battle the Gym Leader of Pewter City," Ash answere d with a smirk.

"Well I hope you don't expect me to simp ly give you a badge," Brock joked.

"Nope, I was hoping I can earn it in a P okemon battle," Ash answered.

"Okay then, please follow me into the gy m for your match," Brock said professio n ally. When they arrived at their spots , Ash saw that the field was full of roc ks and dirt.

"My dad will be the referee and this wil l be a 2vs2 match, with substitutions a l lowed only to the challenger," Brock s ta ted. Ash had just realized that there wa s a man with his arm in a sling stan ding there.

"I know that this is a little late but t hank you for letting me sleep the night sir," Ash said politely to the man.

The man gave him a nod and responded "Yo u are welcome but I hope you don't unde r estimate my boy, he is quite strong."

Ash turned to face Brock who had on a se rious face. Ash figured if the field wa s full of rocks, then Brock must special i ze in Rock-type Pokemon. He had better s tart with Tropic to have the type adv ant age.

"Go Tropic," Ash said as he released Tro pic from its Pokeball.

"Smart choice but don't think you can wi n just like that, go Geodude," Brock sa i d.

"This battle will be Ash of Pallet Town versus Brock of Pewter City for the Boul der Badge," said Brock's father. "You m a y now begin!" he shouted.

"Geodude use Rock Polish," Brock said. A t the command, Geodude started rolling a round until its rough edges became smo ot h.

"Tropic use Sand Tomb," Ash commanded.

"Dodge it and use Tackle," Brock counter ed.

As Tropic tried to create a sandstorm ar ound Geodude, Geodude rushed out of it a nd landed a hit on Tropic.

"Tropic use Mud-Slap once you land!" Ash shouted. As Tropic landed on the gravel , she started to fling mud at Geodude.

"Geodude counter the Mud-Slap using Rock Throw," Brock commanded. Geodude began to throw rocks at the mud nullifying the Mud-Slap.

Ash was in a pinch, as every move he mad e was countered by Brock. After a few m o ments, Ash had got an idea.

"Tropic use Rock Slide on Geodude," Ash ordered. At the command, Tropic began hu rling the large rocks on the field at G e odude.

"Minimize the damage with Defense Curl!" Brock shouted. Geodude braced itself fo r impact when Ash shouted another comma n d.

"Tropic, now use Bulldoze!" Ash shouted. Tropic proceeded to hunker down and it launched itself at Geodude.

Geodude was flung a couple of feet from its original place.

"Use Bite while it's down!" Ash yelled. Tropic sprinted at Geodude before leapin g in the air, ready to chomp on Geodude .

"Geodude use Tackle now!" Brock shouted. Geodude got up from its injuries and fl ung itself at the airborne Tropic. Befo r e the Tackle can connect though, Tropi c had clamped its jaws onto one of Geodu de 's arms and brought them to the groun d. A dust cloud appeared from the impact of the landing.

When the dust had settled, Tropic was on its feet next to a fainted Geodude. "Wi nner Trapinch!" yelled Brock's father.

Ash leaped for joy with the victory whil e Brock was saddened with Geodude's def e at. But both knew that the match was f ar from over.

"Will the challenger switch Pokemon?" as ked Brock's father. Ash looked at his T r opic who was healthy but not in peak c on dition. It would be better for him if Tr opic had some rest.

"Return Tropic and go Blaze," Ash said. Despite the fact that Fire-type Pokemon were weak to Rock-type Pokemon, Ash beli eved he could still pull off a victory. 

"Go Onix," shouted Brock. Out of the Pok eball came a giant rock snake that towe r ed over Blaze.

Just when Ash was about to yell a comman d, Brock yelled "use Screech!" Onix let out a ferocious roar that forced everyo ne in the vicinit y to cover their ears. 

"Now use Bind on the Charmander!" Brock screamed.

"Blaze, try to get away," Ash said. It w as too late, however, as Onix's tail ha d encircled Blaze and captured the lizar d Pokemon.

"Aim an Ember at the Onix!" shouted Ash. 

"Take the Ember head-on but hold on to t hat Charmander," commanded Brock. Just l ike Brock ordered, Onix took the hit a nd continued to hold on to Blaze.

Onix was slowly tightened its grip causi ng Blaze to scream out in pain. Ash kne w his only option was to switch Pokemon, but Blaze's eyes told Ash that he was g o ing to win somehow. Then a bright ligh t surrounded Blaze.

Ash's grandpa had told him that when a P okemon was strong enough they would evo l ve but Ash had never seen one evolve. Bl aze had slowly begun changing and eve ntu ally he evolved into an all new Poke mon.

"Char," Blaze growled menacingly. Ash po inted his Pokedex at Blaze.

"Charmeleon, the flame Pokemon, it uses its tail to knock down its foe and it us es its claws to tear up the opponent," D exter stated. "Known moves are Dragon Da nce, Scratch, Growl, Smokescreen, Emb er, and Dragon Rage," Dexter informed.

Ash had the confidence he needed to win now. "Blaze use Dragon Rage on Onix," As h commanded.

"Shoot, Onix release it quickly!" Brock shouted quickly.

Even though Onix had released Blaze, the shockwave of the attack was enough to k nock Onix a couple of feet. Ash was in a we of Blaze new found strength.

"Okay, Blaze power up with Dragon Dance and follow it up with Smokescreen," Ash commanded.

"Onix use Screech then use Rock Throw," Brock said in response to Ash's orders.

While blue light surrounded Blaze, Onix let out another terrifying Screech. Alth ough shaken by the piercing sound, Blaz e let out smoke that soon covered the fi e ld.

Onix was confused at what to do next. "O nix use Rock Throw on anything that mov e s," Brock said.

"Blaze use Ember around the field," Ash said in response. Soon the entire field was filled with small flames and smoke. Onix started to Rock Throw every single flame, mistaking it for Blaze.

"Good, now Blaze use Dragon Rage while O nix is trying to find you!" Ash shouted . From the left of Onix, a blue energy w a s fired.

It hit Onix directly, causing Onix to sc ream in pain. When Onix's body hit the g round, it caused dust to rise and the sm oke and fire were blown away. When th e d ust finally settled, it showed an un cons cious Onix on the ground.

"Winner of the match is Ash of Pallet To wn," announced Brock's dad. Ash jumped f or joy as he had won his first ever Gy m Badge.

He went over to hug the now tired Blaze. After returning Blaze to its Pokeball, Ash went to where Brock was standing.

"I must say that was the most enjoyable battle I have ever had," Brock said.

"Same here," replied a smiling Ash.

"Well as proof of your victory here is t he Boulder Badge," Brock said as he han d s the badge to Ash.

Ash felt the badge touch his hands as he realized he had just taken the first st ep in becoming a Pokemon Master. Brock s tood there smiling even though he had ju st lost.

"Hey," Brock said as he wrapped his arm around Ash's neck, "I'm going to go heal my Pokemon, you want to come with?"

"Sure," Ash replied.

They began walking out the building and talking about what Ash was going to do n ext. Brock's father just watched as his son was enjoying himself talking to Ash . He wanted Brock to go on a journey wit h Ash, his father concluded.

When Brock and Ash returned from the Pok eCenter, Brock's father was there waiti n g for them. "Ash I know that this migh t be a selfish request, but can you take B rock along with you on your journey?" Br ock's father asked.

Before Ash can reply, Brock intervened. "Pops, what makes you think I want to le ave?" he asked.

"Son, I know how long you wanted to g jo urney and the only thing stopping you fr om going was my arm," Brock's dad said w hile looking at his arm. "My arm w ill b e healed soon so you can leave the gym t o me and go adventuring," he contin ued. 

"Even if your arm is healed, I still am this city's Gym Leader," Brock said in r esponse.

"I can call up the Pokemon Association a nd ask them to reinstate me as the city ' s Gym Leader," Brock's father said. Th is time, Brock had no excuses to not go. H e turned and faced Ash.

"Hey Ash, do you think I can come along with you on your journey?" Brock asked.

"Sure, I was planning on asking you to j oin me anyway," Ash answered innocently .

Brock and his father busted into laughte r after they realized there was no poin t in arguing. As Brook went to go pack h i s things, Ash and Brock's father talke d a bit.

"You ready partner?" Ash asked Brock, wh o had just finished packing.

"Yeah, I'm almost ready," Brock answered .

"Alright, I'll be waiting outside when y ou're ready," Ash said while walking ou t .

Brock went and gave his dad a big hug.

"Ow, watch the arm Brock," his father sa id.

"Oh, sorry dad I just wanted to hug you before I go," he confessed.

"Geez, Brock it's not like I won't see y ou again," he said before continuing, " J ust make sure you come home to visit." 

"I will dad, I'll be back," he said as h e waved goodbye to his dad before exiti n g the building.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Encounter with Team Rocket

Ash and Brock were on Route 3 heading to Mt. Moon. They were headed to Cerulean City to challenge the next Gym Leader. To get to Cerulean City from Pewter City, Ash and Brock had to go through Mt. Moon.

"What Pokemon did you bring with you Brock?" Ash asked.

"I brought my Geodude and Onix with me," Brock answered.

They continued to chatter until they reached the base of Mt. Moon. According to Brock, he and Ash will have to go underground to reach Cerulean City.

"Are we going to dig our way there?" Ash asked.

"Nope," Brock answered before continuing, "Miners from both Pewter City and Cerulean City built an underground route through the mountain."

"I think we should rest and heal our Pokemon a bit before continuing," Brock suggested while pointing to the PokeCenter near the Mt. Moon entrance.

As Ash and Brock entered the PokeCenter, two men walked out. The men had on all black outfits and a giant red R on the shirt.

"Have they found any fossils yet?" the tall man asked the short man.

"No sir, we are still conducting searches," the short man answered.

The two men headed into the entrance of Mt. Moon.

"Maybe we should look for some fossils Ash," Brock suggested.

"What are fossils?" Ash once again asked.

"Fossils are stones that possess the bodies of ancient Pokemon within them," Brock informed. "Even though there is no way to revive the Pokemon from the stone yet, collectors collect these stones due to its rarity," he continued.

"You think we can find one?" Ash questioned.

"As I said, these fossils are very rare but we might be able to find one if we're lucky," Brock replied.

Ash and Brock went up to Nurse Joy to heal their Pokemon when Brock switched into "Ladies-man mode."

"Excuse me, I don't want you to think I'm ridiculous or anything, but you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Brock said with a smile.

"I would like to heal my Pokemon," Ash said as he handed over his Pokeballs while ignoring Brock.

"Right away," Nurse Joy replied as she handed the Pokeballs over to Chansey while ignoring Brock.

"For a moment I thought I had died and gone to heaven," he said. "Now I see that I am alive and heaven has been brought to me," Brock sweet-talked.

Both Nurse Joy and Ash just stared at Brock for a good minute before Chansey returned with the Pokeballs. After Ash received the Pokeballs from Nurse Joy, he dragged Brock out of the PokeCenter.

"What in the world was that Brock?" Ash asked.

"I was obviously trying to get her number and I was so close too," he replied.

"… Let's just get going," Ash said.

"But I need to get Nurse Joy's number and get my Pokemon healed," Brock protested.

"I think you'll be fine," Ash said as he dragged Brock into Mt. Moon.

* * *

As Ash and Brock entered the mountain, darkness surrounded them.

"This is strange," Brock said. "The miners set up lamp posts so no accidents can happen but there is no light," Brock stated.

"Go Blaze," Ash said. As Blaze was released, visibility was restored.

"I'll release Geodude as well," Brock said as he released Geodude. "We should be careful just in case the wild Pokemon attack," Brock said.

After walking around the floor a while, Brock and Ash noticed that the lights have been shattered. A couple minutes later, they arrived at the ladder that would lead them underground.

"This is definitely weird," Brock declared. "Not only have the lights been shattered but we have yet to encounter a single wild Pokemon," he stated.

"You have a point," Ash agreed. "We might be able to find the problem if we head down," he suggested.

After climbing down the ladder, they noticed the two men from earlier were talking. They had also noticed Brock and Ash.

"Hey you can't come down here," the tall man said.

"We need to get to Cerulean City," Ash replied.

"Well you can't go through right now because we are doing construction," said the small man.

"Is that so?" questioned Brock. "Last I heard, construction finished up last week," Brock said.

"Well how about this," the tall main said. "If you turn around now, you won't get hurt," he threatened while putting his hand on his Pokeball.

"Looks like we found out who the culprits are," Brock stated.

"Go Zubat," the tall man said.

"Go Rattata," the small man said as released his Pokemon as well.

"Ash, I'll take care of the taller one while you get the smaller one," Brock said.

"Rattata use Hyper Fang!" the small one shouted. The Rattata began running towards Blaze.

"Dodge it and used Dragon Dance," Ash commanded Blaze. Blaze side stepped out of the way and blue light started to surround around him. "Use Dragon Rage and follow it up with Scratch," Ash ordered.

"Keep using Hyper Fang!" the small man yelled. The Rattata dove at Blaze.

A blue ball of energy from Blaze hit the Rattata causing it to collapse. Blaze then finished it off with Scratch.

"Damn it, you worthless Pokemon!" the man shouted as he recalled the fainted Rattata.

"Hey it was your fault for losing, not the Pokemon's fault!" Ash shouted. His grandpa always told him that the trainer is responsible for how his Pokemon does.

"Retreat!" the tall one yelled while running away.

"You better remember this!" the small one shouted. "Nobody messes with Team Rocket and gets away with it," he yelled while running away.

"It seems like this won't be the last time we encounter Team Rocket," Brock said while tending to Geodude.

Ash didn't reply to Brock. Ash was furious about how that trainer treated his Pokemon.

"Hey Ash," Brock yelled, trying to get Ash's attention.

"Oh, sorry Brock, I was just thinking of something," Ash replied.

"Well okay, but I think we should get going," Brock said.

They had found the ladder that lead them further underground after walking a short distance. The lamps on this floor were still intact. While they were searching for the exit, Blaze tugged on Ash's pants.

The flame Pokemon pointed to a miner that seemed injured. Ash and Brock rushed to the man's aid. The miner was bleeding from a wound in his stomach.

"Are you okay?" Brock asked.

"You are Pewter City's Gym Leader," the miner said while catching his breath. "You must retrieve the fossil from those scoundrels," the miner whispered.

"We have to take you to the hospital first!" Ash shouted.

"I will be fine but you must retrieve the fossil at all cost," he objected. "Please, we can't have the fossil fall into the wrong hands," he pleaded.

"Okay, we will find it but you need to rest," Brock said.

"Blaze, stay with this man and protect him from the wild Pokemon," Ash instructed.

Blaze stood guard near the miner while Ash and Brock discussed what to do next.

"I think it'll be faster if we split up," Ash suggested.

"Alright we met back here in five minutes even if we don't find the culprits or the fossil," Brock said.

* * *

_Ash POV_

Ash was heading back to the ladder to see if he can find any traces of the culprits.

From the corner of his eye, he saw several people towards his left. It was a teenager like himself surrounded by the same Team Rocket men.

"Just give me the dang fossil brat," the tall one demanded.

"I found this fossil, so naturally this is mine," the teen said.

Ash recognized the voice of the teen. That voice can belong to no one else but Gary Oak!

"Do you really think you can beat us 2 on 1?" the small one asked.

"Of course," he said before continuing, "You two weaklings can't even beat me even if you teamed up," Gary said arrogantly.

"Too bad you don't need to fight alone," Ash said while revealing himself. Ash then released Tropic from its Pokeball.

"Damn it, now the brat from before is back," the small one said.

"Oh, if it isn't Ashy-boy," Gary said. "You know these fools?" Gary asked while pointing to the two men.

"I think we should retreat," the tall one decided. The small one reluctantly agreed and they bolted from the scene.

"Where did all that confidence go?" Gary wondered.

"Gary, where did you find that fossil?" Ash asked.

"It's none of your business since it's mine now," Gary responded.

"A man got hurt because someone injured him while taking away his fossil!" Ash shouted. "All I want to know is where you found that fossil," he added.

"Ash, I know we have our differences, but do you really think I would stoop so low to steal something that isn't mine," Gary replied with a serious tone.

Gary was right. No matter how much Ash hated Gary, he knew that Gary would never resort to stealing.

"I found this fossil right here when those two men tried to take it from me," Gary said. "I didn't steal it from no one and I definitely didn't hurt anyone," he stated.

"I-I-I'm sorry Gary, I didn't mean to accuse you," Ash stuttered while apologizing.

"If you don't have any other questions then, I'm going to go," he said.

Ash didn't respond. Gary simply left without saying another word. Ash felt horrible for accusing Gary but how was he supposed to know where Gary got the fossil.

Ash then felt a nudge on his leg. Tropic was rubbing on his leg. It was like it was telling Ash to cheer up.

"Thanks, Tropic," Ash said while patting its head.

Ash didn't have time to feel down. Someone was injured and he had better hurry back to him. Ash then sprinted back to where Blaze and the man were.

* * *

_Brock POV_

Brock went the way he and Ash had not gone yet. He ran around until he ran into a dead end.

"They must have not come this way," Brock thought out loud. He turned around to head another way when he heard footsteps. Initially he thought it was Ash's footsteps, but there were multiple footsteps.

Brock returned Geodude and quickly hid behind a boulder. When the figures came into view, Brock realized it was two girls. Just as Brock began to step out from behind the boulder, he noticed that they each had a red R on their chest.

"Another dead end," a girl with brown hair said. "Maybe you can just teleport us out, Leader," the girl added.

"…" the girl with long purple hair did not reply. She looked around for a while until her eyes fell onto the boulder that Brock was hiding behind.

"You there, come out from behind the boulder," she called out.

It startled Brock how she was able to find him. Brock slowly stepped out from behind the boulder.

"What do you want?" the girl with purple hair asked almost commanding. Brock could not shake the feeling that this girl was dangerous. His sweat began to drop.

"I am looking for the culprits that took a fossil from a man," Brock mustered out.

"Are you talking about this one?" the girl with brown hair asked as she held out a fossil.

"So I guess you are the culprits then," Brock concluded. "Go Onix," he said as he released the rock snake Pokemon.

"I'll take care of him Leader," said the brown hair girl. "Go Ivysaur," she said. A Grass-type Pokemon came out of the Pokeball.

"Onix use Bind!" Brock shouted. Onix wrapped its tail around the Ivysaur.

"Ivysaur use Leech Seed then go with Sleep Powder," she said. The Ivysaur began planting seeds all around Onix's body.

"Onix unbind and hide behind the boulder," Brock commanded. Onix tried to get to the boulder, but its energy was constantly getting drained by the Leech Seed.

Ivysaur released the Sleep Powder at Onix, causing Onix to fall asleep.

"Ivysaur use continuous Vine Whips until it faints," she ordered. Ivysaur began whipping Onix's body with deadly blows until Onix was unconscious.

Brock withdrew Onix into its Pokeball. He was powerless against this trainer and her Ivysaur. Onix had fainted and Geodude would likely face the same result.

"I admit defeat, I don't want my other Pokemon to get hurt," Brock said.

"Wise choice," the brown hair acknowledged.

The purple hair girl then struck out her hand. Brock didn't know what she was doing.

_**Forget everything you saw here.**_

A voice popped into Brock's head.

_**Now sleep.**_

At the command, Brock collapsed onto the floor.

"Wow that is the first time I had seen you used hypnotism, Leader," the brown girl said.

"It would have been troublesome in the future if he remembered today's events," the purple hair explained.

"Let's go before he wakes up," she said while walking away. The brown girl followed after her until they were no longer seen.

* * *

"Brock," Ash yelled. "Brock," he continued.

Ash had just found Brock after not seeing Brock return to the miner after five minutes.

"Uh," Brock groaned. Brock slowly opened his eyes to see Ash. "Ash what are you doing here?" Brock asked.

"That's what I should be asking," Ash said. "You didn't come back after five minutes," Ash added.

"It's been five minutes?" Brock asked.

"Yeah, what were you doing here?" questioned Ash.

"I-I don't remember," Brock admitted.

"Did you hit your head or something?" Ash asked.

"I don't know," Brock answered unsure.

"Well, we can go get you checked up at the hospital along with the miner," Ash tried to reassure his friend.

"Yeah, you are right," Brock said.

After Brock got back up on his feet, they returned to the miner who was sitting up.

"How are you, sir?" Ash asked.

"Could be better," he replied.

"We couldn't find the fossil or the culprits but we decided to take you to the hospital first," Ash told the miner.

"Thank you boys, I don't know how to thank you," the miner said.

"You can thank us after we get you to the hospital," Brock stated.

"Here I have a Pokemon that can help us get out of here," he said as he released a Pokemon from its Pokeball.

"Diglett," the Pokemon said.

"Diglett, use Dig," the miner commanded. The Diglett started to dig underground. "Follow my Diglett, it will lead us to the exit," he said.

Brock and Ash each took the miner's arm and followed the Diglett to the exit.

* * *

**A/N**

**And that's it for Chapter 4. Hope you enjoyed it. Regarding this story, I plan to update the story weekly. That doesn't mean chapters won't be released earlier or later, just that it'll be around a week. As always, please leave any suggestions or comments.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

Ash, Brock, and the miner were being treated at the hospital in Cerulean City. Ash had minor injuries and the miner would be fine after some medication and rest. Brock, on the other hand, was still being treated. The doctors didn't know what caused Brock's sudden memory lost. Brock was released afterwards the doctors concluded that he must have just simply forgot.

After being released, the miner invited Ash and Brock to his home as a thank you. The home was located in the northeastern part of the city. On the way there, Ash and Brock passed by a golden bridge.

"Why is that bridge golden?" asked Ash.

"That bridge is called the Nugget Bridge," the miner replied. "If you manage to beat five trainers on the bridge consecutively you'll be given a nugget," he said.

"Hmm," Ash thought to himself as he followed the man. "How are you feeling Brock?" Ash asked.

"I feel fine," he answered before continuing, "You don't need to worry about it."

When they arrived at the miner's home, a woman and little boy was waiting for them. Apparently they were the miner's wife and kid. They thanked Ash and Brock for taking care of the miner. Ash and Brock was offered to stay at the house for the night. Brock and Ash accepted the proposal.

While everyone was enjoying a meal made by the miner's wife, trouble was spewing on the other side of the Nugget Bridge.

"How can you lose track of it?" a Team Rocket Officer asked.

"I'm sorry sir," a Team Rocket Grunt replied. "It must have escaped when I was looking for the PC data," he stated.

"Find it and retrieve the data before the police find out what happened," the Team Rocket said harshly.

The grunt scurried off looking for the Pokemon that had the data.

* * *

The next morning, Ash woke up and prepared for a new adventure. He left the house, trying not to wake up the miner's family or Brock. He headed in the direction of the Nugget Bridge.

"I want to challenge the Nugget Bridge," Ash said to a Bug Catcher.

"Looks like we got ourselves a challenger," a Bug Catcher said. "Alright go Caterpie," the Bug Catcher announced.

"Let's go Tropic," Ash said. "Tropic use Crunch," Ash commanded.

Tropic rushed towards the Caterpie and clamped its jaws on the defenseless Caterpie. Caterpie fainted from the attack.

"Why are you so strong?" the Bug Catcher asked Ash while recalling his Pokemon.

Ash knew that he and his Pokemon had gotten stronger, but he didn't think he would be able to defeat a Pokemon with one hit.

"Go Weedle," the Bug Catcher said.

"Use Crunch again Tropic," Ash ordered.

Again Tropic clamped its jaws onto its opponent and again the opponent fainted. The same result happened over and over and Ash defeated the Nugget Bridge in record time.

"You did well to defeat the Nugget Bridge and to congratulate you, I present you with a Nugget," a man wearing a black Team Rocket outfit said.

"Team Rocket," Ash spoke.

"Oh," the Rocket Officer said with intrigue, "You know about us?" he questioned. "That makes things easier," he stated.

"What do you think about joining Team Rocket?" the Rocket Officer asked before continuing, "with your potential you can be a high ranking Officer in no time."

"Sorry but I don't associate myself with criminals," Ash answered.

"Looks like I'm going to have to teach you to fear Team Rocket," the Rocket Officer said while pulling a Pokeball from his belt. "Go Ekans," he said.

"Go Tropic," Ash said as he released his Pokemon. "Start us off with a Sand Tomb," he ordered.

Tropic began enclosing a sandstorm around Ekans.

"Ekans stop it with Glare," the Rocket Officer commanded. Unfortunately for the Rocket, the glare was ineffective thanks to the sand that was flying in Ekan's eyes.

The attack was super effective against the Poison-type Ekans. The Ekans fainted from the Sand Tomb attack. Then suddenly a white light began to surround Tropic.

Tropic was evolving into another form. When the white light dispersed, a dragonfly Pokemon stood where Tropic once was.

"Vib, Vib," it cried.

Ash quickly pointed his Pokedex at Tropic.

"Vibrava, the dragonfly Pokemon, it generates ultrasonic waves by rapidly flapping its wings," Dexter informed. "New moves are: Dig and Dragonbreath," it added.

"Go Zubat," the Rocket Officer announced. "Use Confuse Ray," he ordered.

"Use Dig," Ash ordered. Tropic headed underground safe from the Confuse Ray.

"Are you an idiot?" the Rocket Officer asked. "Ground-type moves can't hit flying type Pokemon," he added.

Ash knew that, but he had a plan. "Tropic, propel into the air and use Dragonbreath," Ash said.

"Zubat use Wing-Attack when it comes out from underground," the Rocket Officer said.

Tropic sprinted out of its hole and unleashed a powerful gust into the air. However, Zubat was too quick and struck a blow on Tropic causing Tropic to fall to the ground.

"Tropic regain your balance and use Rock Slide," Ash said quickly. With its new wings, Tropic swiftly regains its balance and began hurling rocks at Zubat.

Thanks to Zubat's superior speed it was able to avoid the boulders, but eventually one boulder hit it directly. Zubat collapsed towards the ground and fainted.

"Damn, you just missed an opportunity of a lifetime by denying my proposal," the Rocket Officer stated.

"Sir, I found the data!" a shout was heard from a few feet away.

It was another Team Rocket and was carrying an injured Eevee.

"Shut up you idiot!" the Rocket Officer yelled back.

"What is this data and why is that Eevee injured?" questioned Ash.

"That is none of your business kid," the Team Rocket Grunt answered as he got near Ash.

Just as he said that, the injured Eevee bit him causing the grunt to release the Eevee. The Eevee growled at its captor.

"Ow, you stupid little Pokemon!" he shouted. He raised his leg to kick the Eevee when Tropic bit his other leg. "Ow, what is with Pokemon biting me!?" he yelled.

"Tropic use Sand Tomb on the Rockets," Ash commanded. Tropic let go of the grunt's leg and enclosed the two Rockets in a sandstorm.

As the sandstorm still trapped the two Rockets, Ash asked one of the trainers to go get Officer Jenny. When Officer Jenny arrived at the scene, the two Rockets were unconscious. She apprehended the two crooks and headed back to the police station.

Ash then noticed that the Eevee had collapsed on the ground. He quickly returned Tropic to its ball and carried the Eevee to the PokeCenter. When Ash arrived at the PokeCenter, he handed the Eevee to Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy was puzzled until she saw the condition that the Eevee was in. She immediately called Chansey over and Chansey quickly rushed the Eevee to the emergency room.

* * *

Ash had called Brock over and explained the situation to him. After an hour of waiting, Nurse Joy and Chansey came out with good news. The Eevee was no longer in danger of losing its life. She then handed Ash a flash drive and said that it was found around the Eevee's neck.

After checking up on the Eevee, Ash looked at the flash drive. "What do you think it is?" he asked Brock.

"I don't know but it seems to be important if Team Rocket wanted it so bad," Brock replied. Then Brock remembered that a renowned Pokemon Researcher lived near here. "Maybe the flash drive and Eevee belongs to Bill," he wondered.

"You mean the guy that invented the Pokemon Storage lives near here?" Ash asked.

Bill was a renowned Pokemon Researcher and Inventor that invented the Pokemon Storage System. His work allowed trainers to have more than six Pokemon.

"Yeah and this could be his data," Brock answered.

"We should head there to return it after the Eevee heals up," Ash suggested.

After two hours, the Eevee was up and running again. It seemed quite fond of Ash as it ran circles around Ash.

"Eevee, can you lead the way towards your owner's home?" Ash asked the Eevee.

"Eve," it replied enthusiastically.

Eevee headed back towards the Nugget Bridge and Ash and Brock followed it. They were lead to a cottage near a cape. Ash and Brock entered the cottage.

"Hello is anybody here?" asked Ash. The room was lit but papers were scattered everywhere.

"Hey I'm here," a reply came.

"Where is here?" Brock asked.

"Down here," the voice answered.

Ash and Brock looked down only to discover a Clefairy.

"I only see a Clefairy," Brock said while picking up the Clefairy.

"Hey my name is Bill," the Clefairy spoke.

"AHHHHHH!" Brock shouted while dropping the Clefairy.

"Ouch," the Clefairy said before continuing, "thanks for dropping me," it said while dusting itself off.

"I-I-It can talk," Brock stammered.

"Yes and my name is Bill," the Clefairy said

"I thought Bill was a human?" Ash asked puzzled.

"I am human, at least I was," it said. "Can you push that switch over there when I enter that machine?" it asked while pointing to the switch. "I will explain everything in a bit," it added.

The Clefairy then headed inside the machine. Just as Ash was instructed, he pushed the switch and bright light covered the room. Out of the machine came a young teen boy around Brock's age.

"Thanks for switching me back," he said. Eevee ran and jumped onto the young man.

"Where did you come from?" asked Ash.

"Let me explain," he said while putting Eevee down. "As I said before, my name is Bill and I am a Pokemon Inventor," he said. "That machine over there is a Pokemon transfer machine," he explained while pointing to the machine. "I wanted to test if humans can transfer places as well," he added.

"So how did you become a Clefairy?" Brock asked as he regained his composure.

"Well as I was about to conduct the experiment, a trainer dressed in black barged into my home." he explained before continuing, "I was shoved into the machine and when the trainer accidently pushed the button, I switched bodies with the Clefairy."

"That was Team Rocket," Brock said. "They were probably trying to steal some sort of data from you when your Eevee intervened and ran away with it," Brock concluded.

"What data?" Bill asked.

Brock handed the flash drive to Bill. Bill headed to his computer and inserted the flash drive.

"This is… the data for all the Pokemon trainers that use the Pokemon Storage System," Bill said. "Why would they want something like this?" Bill wondered.

"I don't know, but they really wanted it," Ash commented.

"The only information on here is the trainer's name and the trainer's Pokemon," Bill explained.

Silence filled the room as the three teens thought about why Team Rocket tried to steal the data.

"Eve!" Eevee roared.

The roar got the three teens out of their trance and they glanced at Eevee.

"Well I would like to thank you again for turning me back to a human," Bill said as he turned to Ash and Brock.

"It's no problem," Ash replied.

"I never got you two names," Bill said.

"My name is Brock, former Pewter City Gym Leader," Brock said.

"I am Ash, future Pokemon Master," Ash said.

"Well Ash and Brock, if you have any troubles feel free to contact me," Bill said as he handed a business card to them.

"You can contact us using the PokeCenter phone," Brock stated.

"Hey why don't you take Eevee with you?" Bill suggested.

"I can't do that and plus Eevee is your Pokemon," Ash answered.

"I think Eevee would like to travel with you," Bill replied. "What do you think Eevee?" he asked the Normal-type Pokemon.

"Eve!" it shouted joyfully and went to snuggle on Ash's leg.

"Looks like its decided then," Bill said.

"I guess I can't refuse now," Ash said. "Welcome to the team Eevee," he held out a Pokeball.

"Eve!" it said as it got sucked into the Pokeball.

"Well we will be on our way now Bill," Ash said.

"Okay good luck with your journey, Bill said as they waved good-bye.

* * *

_At Saffron Gym in Saffron City_

"Long time, no see Boss," a brown hair girl greeted a man wearing a suit with the red R on his chest.

"I have returned with the fossil," a purple hair girl with a red R on her chest said.

"Good job, you two," the man spoke. "We will soon be able to revive the fossils into Pokemon," he added.

"What is our next mission?" the purple haired girl asked.

"You two will await further orders," he said before continuing, "Until then remain undercover."

"Yes Sir," they both replied in unison.

"Just you wait Mewtwo, I will get you," the man whispered.

* * *

**A/N**

**I would like to apologize for the change in font in Chapter 3. I accidently italicized and I didn't notice even when I proof read the chapter. Also, I am looking for a nickname and evolution for the newest member of the team, Eevee! I'm sorry again for the change of fonts and hope that it won't happen again. As always, please leave any comments or suggestions.**


End file.
